Aliens Vs Predators
by Dagun
Summary: This is basically a retelling of the movie just with my OC added in. I am rating it M there will be some grotesque scenes depicted in writing, and depending on how the readers feel maybe some steamy moments between my OC and her romantic interest.


Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my OC Anna Graham.

A/N: I am terrible. I should probably be working on one of my other stories but I just lost my motivation for them. So until I find it, here is a story that will at times have a little bit of Mary-Sue but also a bit of action packed drama.

Chapter 1

"Lex, only 20 feet more then we will…" I am cut off as Lex's sat phone rings. "Ah hold on a second Anna… Hello?" I look down towards Lex who is only feet below me, before continuing on to the cliff above us. "ha is he sueing us again?" I grunt as I heave myself up another foot. "tomorrow? That's gonna be a problem, it will take us a week to get back to the world." I scoff as I replant my foot into the mountain side. By this time Lex is coming even with me as we prepare to go over the edge and rest for a bit before continuing our climb. Once over we come face to face with a man in a tailored suit in front of a helicopter. "Ah miss. Graham, a pleasure to meet you. My name is Maxwell Stafford." I glance at Lex "Nice to meet you too, anything in particular we can help you with?" I ask politely while still catching my breath. "Not at the moment but Mr. Weyland would like to speak with the both of you about an upcoming expedition. If you would both be so kind as to get in the helicopter, we will go to the briefing site." I grimace as I hear the name Weyland, I glance over to Lex who rolls her eyes and heads for our impromptu ride down the mountain. 'Great just what we need. So much for our vacation.' I think glumly.

I stare out the window at the frozen tundra passing below us as Graeme Miller, another member of the team, was taking pictures of himself. His most recent picture with his flash on startled Lex awake and causes her to drop her magazine. I tune out most of their conversation until Jack an old friend of ours calls out that we have passed the PSR. I quickly turn to put on my seatbelt and make sure I have everything ready for landing before settling in for the second half of the ride.

"…na, ..nna, Anna!" I jolt awake at the feeling of someone touching my shoulder and saying my name. "Its about time! We just finished landing." Lex informs me. Once gathering our equipment and exiting the chopper Maxwell leads us inside to our quarters. "You have twenty minutes before the briefing in the cargo bay." Is the last thing he says before we are left to our own devices.

"What do you think this expedition is for Lex?"

"No idea. Although on the phone Maxwell said that Weyland will pay for a years worth of work to our chosen companies if we come out."

"I just have a bad feeling about this. Maybe I am just nervous, since it is Weyland doing this. I mean the last time we heard that name we were being sued for a quarter of a million dollars."

We both turn back to unpacking our bags before heading off to the cargo bay with 5 minutes to spare.

I'm not proud to say but I tuned out most of the briefing only focusing back in when I hear Lex say "Bovatoia Island is one of the most isolated places in the world, the nearest land is a thousand miles away. There's no help if we run into trouble."

"Your right. It's a no-man's-land. But the train has left the station. And I think I speak for everyone aboard this ship. This is worth the risk." I roll my eyes and stand knowing exactly what Lex was going to do. Just as I predicted Lex gets up and nods her head towards the door "Find some different guides." I follow her out the door and back towards our room.

"so you want to explain what happened? I wasn't exactly paying attention until I heard Bovatoia Island." I admit without a hint of remorse.

"one of Weyland's satellites picked up a heat bloom under Bovatoia. It outlines a pyramid and so he assembled a team to go out and investigate. He wanted us to lead that team."

"And that's such a problem because?" I ask

"Because he wasn't going to allow any time for training. He wanted us to just disembark and head on our way. Most of the people on the team have no experience on ice. You know the risks just as well as I do Anna. Without prop.." I cut her off.

"Without proper training things tend to go the shit. People get hurt and you and I are to blame."

We get back to our rooms and begin packing our bags back in when Stafford comes in and says.

"I've spoken with Mr. Weyland. Money's been wired to your foundations account. Choppers refueling to fly you both home."

"Who'd you get?" I ask as he turns to walk away. He half turns back and say "Gerald Murdoch." I drop my med-kit back on my bed and look at Lex as she looks at Stafford's retreating back. "That's not good Lex. You better say something. Gerry has no where near enough experience to lead a team to Bovatoia."

"I know." She replies as she rushes off after Stafford.

I finish packing both mine and Lex's bags while waiting for her to return. I lay down just as Lex rushes in and says.

"We are staying and we are leading them in the expedition."

I sit up and blink owlishly at her "What? Are you sure we should do this?"

"Yes, I would rather these people go out there with us rather than with someone who will buckle under pressure."

I sigh as a lay back down. "Yea. Your right, at least we know how to handle situations that are out of control.


End file.
